Known metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) switch devices can have an on-resistance and/or an on-capacitance that can affect the functionality of the MOSFET switch devices in an undesirable fashion. For example, a MOSFET switch device with a relatively high on-resistance and/or a relatively high on-capacitance can attenuate, introduce delay into, or otherwise distort a signal passing-through the MOSFET switch device. The fidelity of a signal controlled at known MOSFET switch devices can be compromised by an undesirable level of on-resistance and/or on-capacitance of the MOSFET switch device. In addition stray leakages within the MOSFET switch device can reduce the overall performance of the MOSFET switch device. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.